cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike/@comment-21974056-20131206233352/@comment-5425938-20131207143502
I'm pretty sure RP, Gp, and Naru, and OTT all have more boosters to their name than Kagero does and not counting this release it probably has been in one more more booster than most other clans. I know for a fact before set 11 it had average aount of support at best to other clans. And you didn't say they were already solid. You said they had a lot of support the last three months, so I pointed out that since thise set hasn't come out yet the only support in the last months was the eb which was mostly reprints. If you meant they were already good and didn't need it, you should have said that and not mentioned the 3 months thing. Would more cards be nice? Yeah absolutely. But the thing is most cards we would have gotten over what we have would have been clones, and there are a handful of clones I can think of we would use. But that said Murakumo already has a lot of builds (Between Shirayuki, Shirayuki/Mandala Lord, Megatsu Storm, Tamamo, Kurama Lord, and gashdekuro, and then mixing and matching amongst those), and a lot of possible variations within those builds (Million Rats/Oborro Cart/Both,Zanbaku or no Zanbaku, etc). We honestly didn't need much, and we got what we did need and then some (Including yet another build). So yeah I would say no real use complaining when we got what we needed and then some, rather than a bunch of things no one would use anyway. Numbers only matter up to a point. They could give an entire EB to Murakumo fulll of nothing but clones, and it be numbers, but it wouldn't give us nearly the fighting edge we are getting from this set. It would just give us a lot of options that really aren't better than what we have. There are other builds in NN other than Musketeers. And now they have another build. And thats what she was supposed to be. She can be played alongside Maiden of Trailing Rose or Sephirot and work well. She supports the clan as a whole rather than the subclan. Which is a better thing in smaller clans honestly. But after reading this I have to wonder were you upset the Cecilla didn't support Trailing Rose? Or that Eradicators didn't support Vermillion? So and and so forth. Not every build gets more support, its been like that since day one. And since subclans became a thing it's even truer. Getting mad because a new ace intended as it's own build doesn't support a new one is ridiculous. Dauntless Reverse is it's own build. It doesn't have a sublan, it has support units. Thats a different thing entirely. It doesn't even have that many support units like Blau and Sacred Regalia do now. It is just generally a bad comparison for your arguement. It has 2-4 cards that support, and then it's meant to use generic Kagero support, it's not suposed to be a subclan like Musketeer. Could Musketeers use a new boss? Sure. But saying Flytrap is bad support because it's not one isn't fair.